custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Alternate Tuma I called him that because he is a Tuma from an Alternate Universe, not my custom version of the original. IceBite 17:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Skrall in TLC is nightwatcher all ready a skrall? when he is a skrall does he still have his weapons and stuff or only new ones? I don't know just curios Nestra Hey, TheSlicer, i just wanted to tell you that i think it was a great idea to change "toa nestra" to just "nestra" but i've had to change him from a toa to an ex-toa and ive changed the info box so you can see the writing. i'm trying to up-load a pic soon. Infobox I tried to use the new info box on Leviathos but it didn't register what I put in could you help me with it hey man I knwo I just sent you a message but I saw your intrested in dark matter and stuff like that to thats so awesome all of my freinds ask me if I am taking drugs when I talk about dark matter, space, or physics. I have always researched physics since I was a toddler (thats right 3 years old is when it started) and by four I probably knew more about physics than most of my friends know now. if you want to talk type about it than please send me a message Resolved...? Has the issue with the powers part of the character been resolved? 'Cause it still seems to be a problem. --Chicken Bond 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, O.K. But blimey you replied in sceonds! --Chicken Bond 21:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) i've found out how to use template:character but i'm stuck on the pic, please help O mighty-potato-sac-wielding-god of bionicle-making. CHECK OUT MY BLOG OR ELSE Read my blog. Baterra1202 23:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Redlinks Ok, take a look here. After clearing your cache, you'll have to reload it. Also, the code may take more time even if you cleared the cache cause the server has a cache of its own to clear. It should be disabled within the next 3 hours. RA 1 23:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) No need anymore Well, I want to get them deleted because they do not have any storyline importance anymore. As you can read Here, I`m making my own (small) multiverse. And since the mocs are just stupid, and already are took apart, I have no need for the pages anymore. HELP... ME... PLEASE... Can you tell me how to put pictures in infoboxes? I need to know how for an update I'm doing on my Baterra page. Baterra1202 20:29, April 9, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Can I join? Can I join The Slicers? If you look here in my brickshelf gallery you will see that I'm good at paint art. the slicers I would gladly accept your invitation! :) Hi Hi thanks for the message. Toa Vine29 The Eternal War Contest has begun Enter your MOCs here! The page has two many annoying redirects though. I planned to only have one subpage, and a shortcut. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 17:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Block Hi. I have a problem with a user. He swore at me, insulted my fellow admins and other users on another wiki. I'm admin there so I blocked him but now he's followed me here and he's just really annoying me. I've checked his page and he's annoyed another of my friends here who is also an admin on EBSCW. He hasn't made a valuable edit once on this wiki. Here's a link to his page. Please can you block him or deal with him for me. No, thank you. :-) I would agree with your decision as he hasn't done anything above annoying here so there is no apparant need to do so. However, he has sworn me on the Extreme Bionicles Sets and Creations Wiki though. If you read what he wrote on my talk page you will see he is threatening to stalk me on other wikis and I (And User:Abc8920) have encountered this problem regarding whether or not he is blocked on three occasions. But I will not try to change your mind and I trust your decision. sorry ok the slicer i am sorry and you are right Template Yet again I bring up another template issue. It looks like in your recent change, the character template group section has a massive space beneath it. It also seems your parent page doesn't work, and it pops up on a page with absolutely nothing in it. Another problem (you may have done this on purpose as far as I know) the character template is locked to a single colour, which is dark grey. The final issue is that at top of the page there's this little thing that says Category: but does absolutely nothing. Just some problems I thought you might need to look at. --Chicken Bond 03:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Template What happened to the Templates? Varkanax's three evolutions are gone, the Template is locked on darkgray, and it's totally messed up the pages. Great! And would you like to join the Eternal Game Contest? (I've changed the rules to make it less restrictive, now any MOC can enter.) Varkanax39 Fairon's Blog I have an intention: That's about it, like the plans? Toa Fairon Way to go Slice! You're doing really well. 'Toa Fairon reply it was a cool image... i'm moving my videos so they can stay... Vandalism Hi,I have recently undone vandalism on Iadric's page,by Unregistered Contributers: 80.6.154.79 and 64.113.121.75. Regarding Pokermask He hasn't been active since 10th of January, should I nominate his stories that he never started for deletion? 'Toa Fairon ' And can you help me move his Tazzuk page to the original, way better Tazzuk page? 'Toa Fairon ' Have you... Read my latest update on bounty hunter wars? Sorry I haven't been on much, it will change... tomorrow. [[User:Teammcb|'Check Me Out Here!]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'Give Me Some Feedback Here!']] -Teammcb 15:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pictures in infoboxes Sorry to bother you, but I am experiencing SERIOUS template problems. I NEED to know how to put pictures in infoboxes. I'm tired of other people doing things for me. I already LEFT a message on your talk page, but you haven't answered and it seems like you're ignoring me. I am SERIOUSLY ticked off at my own helplessness. Could you tell me how? Please? Pretty please? Thanks. Baterra1202 PAGE TALK BLOG Beware Of Torshurrrs! Mata Nui (BLR) I saw your comment about Makuta(Bayverse). Could you please not merge my Mata Nui page because my Mata Nui is definitely different from the Mainstream Canon and Fanon Mata Nuis. Bioleader 22:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Xaterex Do you still want to help with it? Fairon and I made a wiki for it. (it's OK, if you're too busy with the GMS and Admin duties, though). Sorry if I sound n00bish. (I love that word). Vandalism Hello,I have recently undone vandalism on NITRON's page,by Unregistered Contributer: 24.116.247.137. WHATS WRONG??? Hey,I'm trying to figuire it out why I can't put a picture on my user page could you help me out? ,Makuta Mildax Tetrack's Page Should I fix it? The Images are gone. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Still not working? I listened to what the instruction said but it still isn't popping up on my user page? PLEASE HELP!!! Makuta Mildax Hey Don't mess with my sigs plez. I know you were trying to help but just don't mess with my sigs. Thx. Vandalism I have recently undone vandlism on Kylord and NITRON's pages,by Unregistered Contributers:76.98.184.205 and 24.254.6.95. WHY!?!?! The thumbnail isn't even working only the gallery will work!?!? Makuta Mildax PS THIS IS NOT A PRANK!!! Name Change Was there any point in redirecting The Fallen Six to Fallen Six? They are a group and the "The" is part of their name.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] CoR Can I join the Creators of Ryta? Are you entering? I've changed the rules of my Demon Contest check them out and enter if you want. Toa manoc Thank You Thanks. I noticed your top User now. And Ids5621 is higher than Pokermask. Allot has changed. Thanks for the link. I'll check it. And, could you please make a new heading everytime you put a link on my talk page? Keeps it a bit more organised. Thanks. :) And yes you may join. [[User:Mazii0y5|'Mazii']][[User talk:Mazii0y5|'0y5']] (TheClub)